


be still, my foolish heart

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae Tony Stark, First Meetings, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Vampire Bucky, flirt tony stark, human pepper potts, werewolf rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Dude,” Rhodey said, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you burn off your eyebrows two weeks ago?”“I refuse to answer that,” Tony said primly. “You’re mean to me. See if I buy your drinks next time.”“Oh my god, you actually bought drinks this time?” Pepper put on a faux-shocked face. “Normally you just flirt until someone buys them for you.”Tony rolled his eyes. “Are you slut shaming me?” he asked. “Because I’ll have you know that you’re benefiting from my sluttiness by proximity. Half of the drinks I get are those fruity things you love so much.”“I would never,” said Pepper, taking a sip of her terrible fruity concoction. “In fact, I highly encourage you to keep doing it, because you don’t pay me enough to cover the next round.”“Seconded,” said Rhodey, draining his drink. “You should do it now, actually.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	be still, my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna try to do all 31 prompts for au-gust this year, so lets see how that turns out!! this is for day 1: fantasy au
> 
> enjoy :))

Being fae in this economy was overrated, Tony decided. 

It wasn’t _really_ the economy that was the issue-- it was more the entire world and its general distaste for the more dangerous creatures-- but Tony figured that blaming the economy was less likely to get him fired up about anti-magic prejudice. All of his friends (and a good amount of total strangers) had already heard his rant. 

_Pixies_ didn’t have these problems, Tony thought to himself as he was glared at by yet another bartender. Maybe because pixies were less conspicuous; their only defining feature were their gossamer wings, easily hidden under a shirt. Tony had the pointed ears and golden eyes that were common amongst the fae, not to mention he reeked of old magic. Being a powerful faerie had its perks, but the pitfalls-- goddamn _humans_ and their prejudices-- were becoming more and more apparent the longer he stayed in the human realm.

With a huff, Tony collected the drinks and took them back to his table, where his friends were waiting. They were an odd group, that was for sure. A faerie, a werewolf, and one thoroughly unimpressed human in a bar sounded like the start of a terrible joke, but they were his people. 

“Drinks!” Tony announced, setting the tray on the table and putting all the negativity out of his mind. He was here to have fun with his friends. He’d gotten only boring human drinks, because last time he’d gotten a magical one Pepper had taken a sip and turned a violent shade of green. Not anxious for a repeat of that, Tony took his own plain scotch off of the tray and took a sip. 

So maybe the humans did _some_ things right. They’d created scotch, after all. 

“To another week with no incidents,” Pepper toasted, smiling wryly. 

“Know that it is only my inability to lie that’s keeping me from defending myself here,” Tony huffed. Since Pepper had become his PA at his up and coming tech company-- combining magic with human technology was hard, but Tony was damn good at it-- she liked to keep a tally of all of Tony’s problems, magical or otherwise. The week before, he’d blown up his lab by accident, so maybe she wasn’t _completely_ insane for doing it.

Rhodey snorted out a laugh. “Dude,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “There’s literally no possible defense. Didn’t you burn off your eyebrows two weeks ago?”

“I refuse to answer that,” Tony said primly. “You’re mean to me. See if I buy your drinks next time.”

“Oh my god, you actually bought drinks this time?” Pepper put on a faux-shocked face. “Normally you just flirt until someone buys them for you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Are you slut shaming me?” he asked. “Because I’ll have you know that you’re benefiting from my sluttiness by proximity. Half of the drinks I get are those fruity things you love so much.”

“I would never,” said Pepper, taking a sip of her terrible fruity concoction. “In fact, I highly encourage you to keep doing it, because you don’t pay me enough to cover the next round.”

“Seconded,” said Rhodey, draining his drink. “You should do it now, actually.”

Tony swatted his hand at the pair. “Pepper, I pay you _more_ than enough,” he said. “And Rhodey, just for that, I’m going to get someone to buy me a drink and _not_ bring one back for you. That’ll teach you to try to take advantage of my benevolent sluttiness.”

Ignoring the protests from his friends, Tony flounced back over to the bar, intent on finding someone to buy him a drink. It wouldn’t be hard, he figured, so long as he stayed away from some of the more closed-minded humans. Luckily for him, the bar was chock full of magical creatures. Tony only had to find one that was down to flirt with a faerie for a little while. 

He scanned the room. Immediately, he crossed the group of sirens off of his list. Nothing against them, of course, but spending time with Natasha had shown just how chaotic of a combination fae and sirens were. Tony wanted to end the night without property damage. A lone vampire caught his eye where he was brooding at the end of the bar. His dark hair was tied up in a messy bun, which had no right to be as hot as it was. 

Straightening his shirt, Tony sauntered over and took the seat next to the vampire, close enough that his intentions were clear but far enough away that he wasn’t being creepy about it. 

“Is this seat taken?” he asked flirtatiously.

When the vampire looked at him, Tony’s breath caught, and not because of any vampiric ensorcelling powers. No, the man was just that beautiful. He had a sharp jaw, framed by wisps of brown hair falling out of his bun. His eyes were a piercing red, his fangs just barely peeking out of plush pink lips. Tony wanted to feel them against his own mouth.

Still, he couldn’t lose sight of his goal, so he smiled and hoped he looked even a fraction as hot as the guy he was flirting with. 

The vampire very clearly checked him out, cataloguing both the ears and the eyes in seconds. “Not at all, doll,” he said, his voice pleasantly raspy. His eyes pinned Tony in place. “I’ve always got room for a pretty thing like you.”

Tony did _not_ flush, thank you very much. He was a hundred year old fae; it took more than a vampire’s pretty smile to make him blush (since he wasn’t saying it out loud, he was able to lie to himself). 

He leaned forward into the vampire’s space. “Is that so?” he purred, running a finger lightly down the other man’s arm. “I’m Tony. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Bucky,” answered the man. “I ain’t quite drunk enough to give one of the Fair Folk my true name.”

Tony laughed out loud. “Smart,” he said. “I wouldn’t have done anything with it, though. There are easier ways to get you to do what I want without the whole name business.”

“If you’re saying it, it must be true,” drawled Bucky. He moved in even closer, close enough that his breath fanned warm on Tony’s face. He smelled like iron-- like blood. God, Tony _really_ didn’t want to find that attractive, and he didn’t know what it said about him that he did. “What is it you want, then, baby?”

Tony smirked. Across the room, he could hear Pepper’s groan; most likely, Rhodey had been giving her the highlights with his werewolf hearing. He hoped they knew to leave without him. He had a feeling he’d be going home with a hot vampire tonight, not that he was protesting at all. 

Tony ran his tongue over his lips and watched Bucky’s eyes follow the movement. “For starters,” he said with a wink. “Why don’t you buy me a drink?”

Bucky grinned, fangs on full display. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
